One On One
by Belladonna Andromeda
Summary: NaruKiba. Requestfic. NC-17. Don't you just love sports?


Name – One on One

Style – PWP

Genre – Romance/Humor

Warnings – Yaoi, Lemon, Language

Main Pairing(s) – NaruKiba

_Let the games begin…_

Summary – Don't you just love sports?

_For NaruKiba Lover. I hope you like it, darling. _

000

It was the middle of summer. The heat was so unbearable that even the toughest ninjas fled to the beach in an attempt to cool their over-heated bodies in the waves. Those who tired of the water found the sun much more pleasant after several minutes of splashing in the sea.

Naruto grinned lecherously at the sun-bathing shinobi. If Jiraiya had taught him anything in those three years of training, it was appreciating any amount of naked skin. And naked skin there was aplenty.

His eyes trailed over the milky stretch of the Hyuuga cousins exposed bodies then shifted to the glistening cream-colored skin of Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura. The tall, muscular figures of Kakashi, Shino and Lee. The slightly tanned skin of Yamato and TenTen. The porcelain perfections known as Sai and Sasuke. And –

Naruto froze. _Holy Shit._

And then, of course, there was Kiba.

Kiba had enough of the water and was strutting towards his teammates with a pearly-white grin. Naruto sat transfixed underneath the parasol and could only watch as drops of salty sea water ran down the dog-nin's body.

A body that seemed to fit into any category and yet did not have enough to actually be described it as such.

He was slender, but not slender like Sakura, Neji or Sasuke. He was wiry, but not wiry like Shikamaru, TenTen or Sai. He was curvaceous, but not curvaceous like Ino or Hinata. He was muscular, but not muscular like Kakashi, Yamato or Shino.

A body with lines that flowed like the muscles of a prowling animal. A trained hunter targeting it's prey that moved with the grace of a swan and had skin the color of caramel, hair the color of dark chocolate and marked cheeks the color of strawberries.

Inuzuka Kiba was utterly _delicious_.

He wasn't the only one who thought so. Naruto could've sworn he saw Kakashi wink at him. Ino made no secret of her attraction and neither did Sai, both leering unabashedly at him. Hinata turned several shades of red. Neji shivered slightly when they accidentally touched.

Even Sasuke haughtily opened one eye to stare at him as he passed. And Shino, who usually showed even less emotion than the Ice Prince himself, tensed nervously as the brunette sat down next to him.

"You're drooling, dobe." Ice Prince commented after he closing his eyes again.

Naruto glared down at him. "Shut up, teme. Am not."

"Are too." Sakura said, agreeing with Sasuke as always. "Can't blame you though. Look at him. I can't believe he's still single."

_Single?_

"Really?" Naruto eyes sparkled in delight at that piece of information.

"He's going to the bathroom." Sakura said with a knowing grin.

Naruto shot up, racing as casually as a hormonal bi-curious shinobi could towards the bathrooms. He barely prevented himself from smashing straight into Kiba, who jumped back in surprise and glared at him.

"It's too hot to be playing tricks, Naruto." Kiba growled before leaning under the water faucet to drench his hair.

Naruto stared. He couldn't help but lecherously watch the drops of water escape the chocolate colored hair and run down Kiba's caramel body. He should say something. Something cool.

"Uh." Naruto said smoothly.

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." He squeaked, mentally grimacing at his girly voice before clearing his throat. "I'm fine. I was just wondering if you're up for a game of beach volley."

Kiba's face split into a grin. "Sure! Who's playing?"

"You and me." Naruto said, fully aware of the fact that ever since he looked at Kiba he hasn't even blinked.

"No one else?"

"Nope."

'"So it's a one on one?" Kiba's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Uh... yes?"

"Really now?"

"Is that a problem? Playing one on one?" Naruto asked, laughing nervously.

Naruto could've sworn Kiba looked him up and down before huskily saying, "No, I don't mind. Not at all."

That's why he decided to kiss him. Naruto groaned when Kiba kissed back, his tongue long and soft. When they stopped, Kiba winked. "Let's play."

Naruto smirked. "The first team starts the game by running his hands down the length of the opponent's body."

Kiba bit his lip as rough hands explored his back and grabbed a handful of ass. "The second team strikes back by licking the first team's neck."

"Urgh, your tongue should be illegal." Naruto gasped as Kiba traced his throat, softly pressing the wet appendage against his Adam's Apple. "The first team suffers, but counters with a kiss."

Kiba moaned into Naruto's mouth. "Ah, fuck. Second team grinds their way back to dominating the game." He hissed, pressing himself against Naruto who whined.

"Nice strategy." Naruto groaned. "But first team grinds harder."

Kiba gasped as Naruto rubbed their erections together while pressing him against the wall. "Nn, second team grabs the ball."

"Ah, shit!" Naruto bucked into Kiba's hand.

"Enjoying yourself? Kiba growled when Naruto didn't say anything and bit his lip.

Naruto smirked. "First team goes down."

Kiba blinked confusedly. But then Naruto dropped to his knees and soon enough Kiba's trunks were around his ankles. "Enjoying yourself?" Naruto said around Kiba's cock with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Fucking bastard." Kiba managed to breathe out. He tried hard to think of something to get Naruto back, but his brain wasn't cooperating. It refused to focus on anything other than Naruto's wet mouth and skilled tongue. "Oh, second team comes hard." He groaned in warning.

"Mm, first team swallows."

"Damn." Kiba whined. "Second team retreats."

"First team follows and dominates." Naruto growled, lifting Kiba up against the wall after pulling his own trunks down.

"Second team awaits orders from the captain." Kiba breathed out, brain fuzzed and body rearing to go.

"First team hits a homerun." Naruto said, pushing himself inside. "Fuck, you're tight."

Kiba chuckled, his perverted mind suddenly giving him an idea. "Second team rides the waves."

"Oh shit." Was Naruto's reply before Kiba leaned all his body weight forwards and pushed him to the floor.

"First... team... oooh, fuck." Naruto's eyes rolled back into his head when Kiba began to move. "suffers... a slight drawback."

"Slight, huh? I'll show you 'slight'." Kiba growled, speeding up.

Naruto bit his tongue to keep from moaning too loudly. He grabs Kiba by the hips, forcing him down roughly. Kiba gasped which made Naruto smirk. "Slight." He repeated before flipping them around. "First team once again takes the lead."

By then Kiba was moaning to much to give a retort. Naruto pounded into him with all his strength, relishing in the fact that he was fucking Kiba, who everyone had drooled over not even fifteen minutes ago, through the tiled floor.

Naruto moaned. "Delicious Kiba. Wonderful Kiba." He purred as Kiba's breathless urges drove him mad.

"Ah, fuck. Naruto." Kiba breathed.

Naruto watched, mesmerized at the way Kiba's stomach flexed with every thrust. He placed his heels against the wall to draw out more strength. Kiba groaned gratefully. "You like it rough, don't you?"

"Shut up!" Kiba shouted. "Less talky, more... ah."

"Fucky?" Naruto offered teasingly as he shifted.

"Fuck you!"

"Later." Naruto stared breathlessly as Kiba's eyes widened in surprise at the hint, sweating tickling down strawberry cheeks, mouth wide open and gasping for breath. "Kami, you're beautiful."

"And you talk too much." Kiba hissed, head falling back as Naruto thrusted viciously in response.

He whined when he came. Not like a wounded puppy this time, but like a bitch in heat. Like he wasn't ready for the pleasure to end.

Naruto came shortly afterwards. "Ah, first team shoots and scores." He said before pulling out, ignoring how Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Second team let him win."

"Yeah right." Naruto chuckled, feeling giddy and glowing in the aftermath. Kiba said nothing, smiling softly with closed eyes.

They laid there for five minutes in an akward silence, both too afraid to go out in case there was an entire crowd waiting for them to explain what had just happened. Naruto fidgeted. He turned to look at Kiba who now had his eyes open.

"So, eh, you like sports too, huh?"

000

_*cries* sorry if it sucked. I can't believe it took so long to write this. You wouldn't believe how many times I rewrote it. 'Cause, at first, I wanted to do a scene with them walking on the beach and Naruto saving Kiba from, I don't know, a lobster or something. But then I realized how stupid that sounded so I erased it. Then I wanted to write an actual beach volley game, but, to tell the truth, I have no idea what the rules are to that (or to any other sport for that matter). Then I got stuck and beat myself on how short it was. And, now, finally, I managed to write something I thought was cute (and funny, hopefully). I wasn't really planning on them having sex in the public toilet, but that's how it turned out. And, now I'm going to stop rambling before my AN becomes longer than the story itself._

_*pouts* forgive me for taking so long?_


End file.
